In Spite of All
by kirr1001
Summary: Close friends over two years, dating one year, living together, a family two years.How bad a fight has to be to feed their doubts and insecurities and to break them up? AU
1. Bad habit

It was almost midnight when a taxi drove in front of a white house. Young black-haired man, who wore a black tuxedo came out of it, staggering a bit at first but then finding his balance again and he walked quickly towards the house. After him, a woman with a black, long hair and violet dress stepped out of the taxi. She said "thank you" to the driver and handed some cash to him. When the taxi drove away she started walking after her boyfriend who had already gone in their house.

When she came inside she saw him tear his tie off and kick the little table.

"Fucking piece of shit!" he yelled, bursting from anger. Another sigh from his girlfriend. "What are ya sighing for? !"

"Just thinking when you're going to grow up", she glared at him.

"How 'bout when that shit stops breathing?" he spat and sat on the couch.

She made a frustrated noise. "Would you please for a second, even for a one second remember that you're now talking about my very dear friend?"

But he didn't listen. He made his way to their kitchen and opened the fridge, taking beer from there.

"Don't you think you've drank enough tonight?"

"No", he said simply and took gulp.

"Fine. Fine, fine!" she cried and threw her pink purse on the floor and went to the bedroom. He shut his eyes and took another gulp.

Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi had been together for three years. Passion, temper and fire but care, trust and love had always belonged to their relationship. But now things were different. Couple weeks ago Kagome's high school friend Koga Yamamura had came back from England where he had gone to study. He had even found a girlfriend, Ayame who had beautiful red hair and green eyes. They both had been very friendly to them, invited them to have lunch and to party in their house. But atmosphere was always nothing but pleasant. Inuyasha and Koga were always at each others' throats. And when they met each others and fought, Inuyasha always drank much. And drunken Inuyasha was always more short-tempered and more aggressive Inuyasha.

And that meant that Inuyasha and Kagome fought almost all the time. It wasn't really anything new but before their fights were just useless and little which they made up right away. These were long, tiring and kept them both awake at night, slowly eating all romantic things away from their relationship.

Kagome washed her face then dried it and saw Inuyasha behind her from the mirror. His eyes were even hazier than before what meant that he had drank few beers more. Kagome was in her white pajamas, gazing at him through the mirror.

"Kagome", he said, his voice hoarse. She didn't know whether he wanted to fight more or say that he was sorry. And now she really didn't care.

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha", she said, putting the soft towel back to it's stand. "I don't want talk to you right now."

"And why is that?" he asked and she turned around. "I'm looking so pathetic unlike your damn dear friends?"

"No. But you're jealous and drunk so I'll talk to you tomorrow when your head is cool again."

"Oh, so now you think your so fantastic that I'm always jealous 'bout you?"

"No-"

"Don't you remember that you're the jealous one of us?" he asked and came closer to her, his eyes burning.

"Well yes, maybe I am, whatever you want. But I'm not going-" she tried to say and get out of the bathroom but Inuyasha didn't let her.

"So I'm right. You think I didn't see how you watched me 'n Kikyo together in the past?"

"Stop", she hissed and looked him in the eyes. She knew where this was going if she wouldn't stop it now he would start talk about Kikyo and eventually neither of them wouldn't take it. She pushed him aside and walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha knew it too that he shouldn't go on. He was in dangerous waters now because he had mentioned Kikyo's name. But he couldn't get that rage out of his system. He couldn't forget this night's events, the way Koga had looked Kagome, spoken to her, the way he had touched her hair... and the way Kagome acted, like it wasn't so big deal. He was angry. So angry.

"Going to run away to Koga's?" he spat, making Kagome stop and turn around.

"You know..." she whispered, breathing hard. "...I'd like to. I'd really, really like to."

She didn't mean any of it. But when Kagome was hurt, she shot back and often said things that weren't true. It was a bad habit. Unfortunately a bad habit which they both had.

"Bitch", Inuyasha snarled and Kagome gulped. "Then just go. See if I care. I'm so sick of you, have been for a long time. But this is just you, right? Gonna take Koga, not caring 'bout Ayame. Like you did with me 'n Kikyo."

He watched as Kagome's face turned more and more painful with every word he said. His head screamed, his heart screamed, screamed to stop those horrible things he was saying. But he didn't. "After all, it was all your fault. You hated her. All that time you wanted her to die so that you could have me just for yourself. It was all your fault. It was your fault that she-" but he couldn't go on. Not when he saw Kagome's heart break in million pieces, tears falling down her cheeks. She was trembling like a leaf. She looked so pale, so brittle that he thought she could faint at any moment.

"L-" he tried to find his voice again. "L-Lolly..."

Her eyes looked so empty that it scared him. "Kagome, I..."

But she wasn't going to listen. She couldn't. Kagome turned around quickly and was about to walk away, quiet sob coming from her mouth. Inuyasha grabbed her arm desperately.

"Kagome, wait!"

"L-let go! Let go!" she sobbed now and tried to struggle out of his grasp. She felt him tighten his grip and she whimpered. Inuyasha immediately let go when he noticed her pain.

"Kagome", he said, his eyes sad and tried to pull her in his arms, comfort her, make sure that she was okay.

"Don't you dare try to touch me!" she cried, her face red and shoved him on the chest.. "I... I hate you!"

Inuyasha whimpered, almost. It felt worse than a kick on the crotch. Kagome watched his expression turn from worried and ashamed to shocked and sad. What had she done? She had never ever said something like that. Everything but that.

Inuyasha steadied himself quickly. _If she hates me now... then..._

"Well", he said quietly, his eyes now angry and harsh. "I hate you too."

Kagome flinched and backed away. They stood there frozen. They couldn't take their words back anymore. Tears rolled from Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than wipe them away. But he couldn't anymore.

"Keh", he spat and walked past her to living room and out of the house, leaving broken Kagome and three empty bottles of beer.

* * *

_Everything saw was white. It was all so white that it hurt her eyes._

_"-gome?" what was that voice? She moaned in pain. Something warm touched her hand. __"Kagome?" _

_Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha, her love. It didn't matter that her head felt like it was going to explode. Inuyasha was here. __"I-I-" why her voice sounded so odd? "Inuyas-ha."_

_She felt that warm thing squeeze her hand tighter. Slowly and carefully she opened her sore eyes. There he was. His black long hair was messy, face tired and eyes... red? Like he had cried?_

_"Hi", he said, not smiling though and touched her cheek. Now she was worried. Why she even was here, in this white room? Why...? __'Oh god!'_

_"Kikyo!" she suddenly cried, getting up quickly and didn't care that it hurt **so **much. "Inuyasha! Kikyo! We... She's..!"_

_"Stop it!" he cried and shook her shoulders. "You'll hurt yourself!"_

_"No! Kikyo's in the car! Kikyo!" she continued in panic. Then Inuyasha harshly pulled her against him, hugging her tight, trying to ease his own pain too._

_"Kikyo's dead!"_

_She stopped yelling, her heart stopping. She listened Inuyasha's rapid heart beat and breathing, felt him trembling. _

_"Wha... No. No! It can't be true! No!" she cried, shaking her head. "No, no!"_

_Inuyasha was silent and hugged her as tight as he could._

_"It... It's my... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she nuzzled his neck, making it wet. They sat there, holding each others, Kagome crying, Inuyasha stroking her hair. Neither one didn't knew how to continue from there._

He didn't blame her then. He didn't blame her now. He could never blame his Lolly. It was so close that she would have died too. She saved him. Saved from depression and never ending sadness. He wouldn't be here without her. And now he had said those terrible things to her... "I'm so so sorry, Lolly", he sighed, throwing the empty bottle to the motel's floor.

* * *

AN:

There. Was it better than before or worse?

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	2. I don't want you

Doorbell rang.

She hadn't known what to do. She had felt like she would die to dehydration because her eyes couldn't stop crying. She had trembled and had been afraid though she didn't quite know why. And she had haf to talk to someone. Her best friend Sango was on a honeymoon and even if Kagome trusted her with everything, she did knew better than bother her now. Sure she had other friends too; Yuka, Ayumi, Eri. But Kagome had known that if she would call to one of them they would have come all three. And they would have just barked Inuyasha and start right away list all free guys they knew for her, not really listen her worries. So that's why she called to Ayame. Thought they hadn't known each others for long Kagome knew she could talk to her about this.

Kagome rose from couch, trying to fix her hair and face a little bit. Her and Inuyasha's home wasn't very big, just cosy white simple house. She went to door and opened it.

"Hi, honey", Ayame smiled a sympathetic smile, Koga standing behind her and Kagome noticed that it had started raining. She could see their black car further away.

"Hey", Kagome tried to smile. She was a little surprised that Koga had come along with Ayame but sure he was Kagome's friend too. _Maybe I shouldn't have called. They are probably tired from the party._

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Koga, his face worried.

"Yeah, I..." but she wasn't. Far from it. "Come in before you get wet."

"You want something? Tea, coffee?" she asked when her friends were sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Want to hear what that twat has done", Koga said. Kagome winced and Ayame elbowed her boyfriend gently.

"You can tell us", Ayame nodded.

"Uh well", Kagome started and sat down to armchair, feeling little awkward. "Again I'm very sorry about Inuyasha's behavior. I tried to talk to him but then we started fight and..."

"Did he do something to you?" asked Koga, leaning closer to her.

"No! Never." Kagome answered. "I... I said something awful. And then he got mad and said he didn't want to be with me anymore."

"That damn bastard..." Koga muttered and took her hand.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay, Kagome", Ayame said. "You've been fighting before but soon made up and been all lovey dovey again."

"But..." Kagome started. _He said he hated me._

_"Well I hate you too."_

"I-I guess so", she said and squeezed Koga's hand.

_It would be better if that wouldn't happen_, Koga thought but didn't said it out loud.

"Where he is now?" Ayame asked.

"Who cares? That shit deserves to sleep outside."

"Oh no", Kagome said worried. "I didn't think that. He doesn't have any relatives here. And he didn't go with a car and it's raining!"

"Honey, relax", Ayame reassured. "He's probably at some hotel."

"But-"

"No any damn buts", Koga said and took both of her hands before she could take the phone. "You should think about yourself now not him."

"That's right", Ayame said thought eyed their joined hands slightly miffed. "Now we'll make some tea."

* * *

Usually at this time in morning it didn't bother Kagome when sun beams hit her face. Usually she would open her eyes and smile because of no reason. Usually she would feel Inuyasha's arm around her, his breath on her skin. Usually she would get up and make breakfast to him, saying 'good morning' by kiss. Usually his long black hair would be slightly messy, his eyes sleepy and voice grouchy. But usually her food placated him.

Now Kagome couldn't get up. She couldn't open her brown eyes and face the morning. She hadn't slept not more than two hours. Koga and Ayame had made her sleep in the bed despite her objections, after they had drunk tea and spoken. Talking had felt good after all and Kagome knew she was lucky when she had so sweet friends. But she wanted Inuyasha home.

Eventually she opened her eyes and looked over her empty bed then got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she had washed her face she went to their little kitchen. _For_ s_ome reason I want just porridge this morning._

She ate her food while slightly hoped that she would have had work today. Kagome was in a same work as Sango; in jewel shop. Inuyasha on the other hand worked in a well-known publication company.

_Where is he? _she thought and glanced the clock. It was almost twelve. _If that stupid is hurt himself somehow I won't forgive him..._

Inuyasha almost never did ran out of the house just because one fight and if he did he came back after few hours. _When he comes home I'll say I'm sorry and that I love him with all my heart. Pease come back home, please be alright. Maybe I should call him? That's right! I'll call him and even beg if I have to!_

But when she was about to take phone doorbell rang. She almost ran to the door.

"Yo", Koga smiled to her.

"Oh Koga... Hi."

"Don't look so disappointed", he grinned. He wore worn out jeans and black t-shirt with leather jacket while Kagome was still in her pajamas and morning gown.

"Sorry", she smiled. "Come in."

Koga went inside and looked around. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Why are you here so early?" she asked, closing the door. "Won't Ayame miss you?"

"Naah, don't think so. I just wanted to come and see is that asshole here. I would have whipped him."

"Koga!" she rebuked.

"What? He doesn't have a right to hurt you."

Kagome chose not to say anything to that. "You want something? I made porridge."

"Hell yeah", he grinned widely. Kagome smiled and went to kitchen.

"So?" she asked, looking at Koga when he scooped food to his mouth. They were sitting on the couch.

"So what?" he asked, his mouth full.

"How is it? Good? Bad?" she asked, her big eyes curious. Suddenly Koga laughed.

"You're always like that!"

"Like what?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Taking cooking so seriously. You should relax and it might be even fun!" he teased.

"It is fun! I just don't want it to be bad", she giggled.

"Your food could never be bad", he said and gave her a small smile, his eyes looking serious. Kagome blinked and then smiled. "I guess I succeeded."

"Eh?"

"To cheer you up."

"Well you've always been good at that", she said, her eyes gentle. "Remember when grandpa was in hospital and you forced me out of there and took me to have ice cream? I hadn't laughed so much in weeks."

"Anyone can laugh when sees me eating ice cream", he joked and Kagome giggled again. She really did feel better.

"Thanks Koga", she said.

"My pleasure", he said and then pulled her against his chest. Kagome's head fit just under his chin and he breathed her scent while she listened his heartbeat. It felt so good to be in someone's arms after that horrible fight and long sleepless night.

"Seriously", Koga murmured. "I can't fucking understand why you are with that tard."

_Because I love him_, she said inside her head and closed her eyes. Koga stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly there was a voice like footsteps and then Koga was dragged out of the couch.

"You fucking bastard", growled Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened. Suddenly he was there, in their living room and grabbing Koga by his collar, looking ready to kill someone. Koga didn't look even slightly afraid.

"Look who's back at last", Koga spat, trying to take Inuyasha's hand off of him.

"Don't", Inuyasha said, slamming him against the wall. "Don't say even a thing if you want to keep your life."

"Okay then", Koga said and then quickly kicked to Inuyasha's crotch.

"Fuck!" he cried and released his grip. Koga backed away from him.

"Oh come on, do you even have something in there?" Koga mocked while Inuyasha crouched from pain but glared deadly at him.

"You'll die."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had at last come to her senses and ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"You should be careful Kagome", Koga warned. "That guy is fucking mad."

"Koga!" Kagome said, angry. "Leave now! Please!"

"But-"

"You're stupid if you think Inuyasha would hurt me! Leave now, I'll talk to you later."

Koga glanced Inuyasha who was still glaring at him, his eyes full of fire. "Fine. Call me, Kagome."

"Don't you ran away, son of bitch! You hear me?" Inuyasha started yell when Koga walked past them to the door. He straightened and was about to ran after him but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Don't _you_ dare ran away!" Kagome said when Koga slammed the door closed. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped struggling, his bangs covering his eyes. He pulled his arm off from Kagome's grip and silence fell to the room. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly and tried to touch him but he backed away.

"You really didn't waste your time", said his quiet voice.

"What? Inuyasha, where have you been? Do you know how worried I was?" Kagome asked and tried to restrain her want to run into his arms. Hadn't he missed her at all?

"Yeah, I bet you were so damn worried", he said, still not looking at her.

"I was! And... I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked and raised his head. "For what?"

Kagome didn't know why but his eyes looked so cold and harsh that it scared her. Quickly before he could back away she wrapped her arms around his stomach, her eyes starting to get wet. He didn't hug her back. "For everything. I'm so sorry", she said to his white blouse. He hadn't changed his clothes from yesterday. "I don't-"

"You don't have to be", he said, his voice sounding weird then pushed her away. "You can go and fuck him, I don't give a damn."

"Wha-what?" shocked Kagome asked.

"You heard me. Go ahead. I came here just to take some clothes anyway", he said and without another word went to the bedroom.

Kagome stood there like a statue, her eyes wide. _He can't possible think that... Argh, that idiot! _Her face changed from shocked to mad and she walked after him. He was currently foraging their closet, throwing clothes to the bed.

"You really think that Koga and I have something?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. "Well then you're stupid! He's just a friend!"

He went to bed and grabbed few shirts and jeans from there and walked past her. "Listen to me!" she touched his arm and finally he looked her. Kagome almost flinched. His eyes were cold and hateful, not her Inuyasha's eyes.

"I don't _care _Kagome", he growled. "I don't want your explanations, I don't want _you_."

He didn't hear a whimper which came from Kagome's mouth. He didn't see her shaken eyes. He didn't see or hear her collapse on the floor, crying. Because he walked out of the house at the next second after he had said those words

* * *

AN:  
Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Lose

He just drank. He drank and drank, over and over again. Though as the liquid dropped down his throat he started to wonder when the alcohol had come so big thing in his life?

_Maybe when I saw that fucker's hands on Kagome_, he thought bitterly. Well _maybe_ he overstated a little but he knew what that shit was trying to do and Kagome just blindly let it happen.

_"You don't deserve a beautiful woman like her", Koga lowered his voice and glanced at Kagome who laughed with her girlfriends few metres away. She looked so beautiful in that long black dress, like a queen from a fairytale. Inuyasha knew she was too good for him. But that didn't mean he would let her go. Ever. Inuaysha only growled in answer._

_"I don't even know what she sees in you", he shrugged, his eyes still on Kagome. "Maybe she just feels sorry for you, who would want you anyway?"_

_"Shut up", he finally said and grabbed him by his white collar. "Now listen to me, you bastard. Don't come near Kagome 'cause if you do I'll forget that I'm not a murderer." __With that he let go a little too roughly and turned around, about to go back to his girlfriend. But Koga's low voice stopped him._

_"You'll lose her, Inuaysha. You'll lose her to me and I don't even have to help."_

_Inuyasha turned to him, ready to fulfil his threat but Koga was already going to join his guests._

_That stupid gullible Kagome_, Inuyasha thought as he ordered more whiskey. _Always thinkin' good 'bout others. _But that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

After few more drinks, he wasn't so angry anymore. Now he was just depressed and lonely. He missed Kagome, he missed her so much. Even a day without her made him sad, it had always been like that, also when he had been with Kikyo. He had managed to be without her even a week but somehow when he didn't see Kagome, the longing was so powerful that he almost couldn't do anything. He didn't know why it was like that.

This morning he had realized how stupid he had been when he woke on the motel's floor. He could never hate her and neither could she him. He didn't even go to the bathroom but nearly ran outside and to home. He had thought maybe bring some flowers with him though he wasn't that kind of guy. But anything for her.

The plan hadn't gone so well as he thought.

_Maybe that asshole was right. I'll lose her._

"Well hi", he heard a silken voice beside him. With his blurry eyes he saw a young woman next to her, leaning against the bar. She had blond hair and big dark eyes.

"What's gotten you so down?" she asked smiling.

"Keh", he snorted and drank some more from his glass. "You don't wanna hear."

"Oh, believe me", she sat on a stool and touched his arm slightly. "I want to."

* * *

AN:

I've to say that I'm sorry for those who read this. I'm having a little writer's block with this story and I've been bussy with these holiday things. But this is better than nothing right?

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	4. Not curly but straight

It wasn't the first time he dreamed about that memory. It happened once in a month and he didn't quite know why. But it was a good dream, a good memory.

_Just as he ordered his lunch, he saw the young woman walk towards his table, smile on her face._

_"Hey", he nodded as she sat beside him._

_"Hey, Inuyasha", Kagome grinned widely which made his heart beat a little faster, though he didn't want to admit it. "Where's Kikyo?"_

_"Still home, putting on her make up, probably", Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew his girlfriend all too well. "She'll be here soon."_

_"Good. She promised to help me with these", Kagome said and he saw her delve her bag and take few books from there to table._

_"Oh, c'mon", he sighed, slightly amused._

_"Nani?" she tilted her head which made her look too cute for her own good._

_"We came here to eat."_

_"And study", she narrowed her eyes. "I'm so confused with these calculations."_

_"Keh, doesn't mean that you couldn't relax sometimes. You read too much", he smiled as the waitress arrived and brought the huge ice cream he had ordered to their table. After he had thanked, he grinned slyly at the black-haired girl, who was reading already. "Okay, if you don't relax, I'll make you relax."_

_Kagome raised her head puzzled at his words but Inuyasha had already grabbed the spoon which was full of ice cream and hit it against her nose._

_"Ah, Inuyasha!" she cried then started laughing and wiped her nose. "What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to make you forget those stupid books", he said simply and next tried to eat the ice cream to her. "C'mon, taste it."_

_"No", she giggled and grabbed his wrist. "Stop it, silly!"_

_Though Inuyasha was happy to hear her laugh, he was a bit confused. He had known her over two months now but it still wasn't normal for him to act this way. He wasn't like this even with Kikyo, neither with his friends which he had known many years. He wasn't playful or this carefree. But now, when he was with Kagome, he didn't even care that the other people in the cafe stared at them like they were two love sick idiots. He felt totally relaxed and happy. It both scared him and made him continue._

_"Now eat!" he said and forced the spoon in her little mouth. Kagome laughed, tears in her eyes but ate the cold ice cream. When she had tasted it, she pushed his hand slightly away so that her mouth was free again. She was still giggling but it soon died down as she noticed Inuyasha's stare. His eyes were intense and looked at her face. While they had laughed and giggled, the space between them had grew smaller; his face was close to her own, her hands were touching his. He was leaning towards her, his mind completely blank. _

_There was something weird about this girl, the way she looked at him and spoke to him._

_Her eyes twinkled at his gaze, slight red on her cheeks as she licked her lips, "It tastes good."_

_Her whisper broke the moment and he moved away, coughing awkwardly, rubbing his neck, "Good." __He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smile sweetly, blushing still and then started to read one of her books again. Suddenly he had lost his intrest to eat ice cream and placed the spoon back to bowl, eyeing at her secretly, red rising to his cheeks too._

Slowly Inuyasha opened his grey eyes, the pain hitting his head immediately.

"Kagome", he groaned automatically and reached beside him in the bed. His hand touched something and the relief speared through him; it was all just a dream, they weren't having a fight, there was no stupid Koga, Kagome was right there, beside him. He felt her hair under his fingertips and smiled happily. But then suddenly he frowned when he noticed that it was straight; Kagome's hair was slightly curly, especially at mornings. Then he noticed that the ceiling which he was staring was dark crimson, not white as the ceiling of their home.

"I thought you would never wake up", he heard the husky voice near his ear. Voice that wasn't Kagome's.

Inuyasha gasped and then stared at the dark eyes, naked woman beside him. The woman who had talked to him other night. _Oh fuck_, his face paled.

* * *

AN:

I'm really sorry for letting it take this long. Hopefully someone still reads this and if so then thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	5. Luck

Kouga always thanked his luck. It had saved him many times, had given him many benefits in the past. But especially today he thanked it. For letting him walk pass the small cozy motels.

He was on his night run like every day when he heard arguing. Kouga stopped and turned his head. The motels were not far away so that he could easily see the two people at one's door. The woman looked quite young, blond-haired, high heels on feet. The man was yelling at her, looking very pissed. And who it could have been but Inuyasha.

Kouga's eyes widened slightly and like a spy he moved behind the corner of the street. He narrowed his eyes as the woman touched Inuyasha's chin, murmuring obviously some suggesting words. Inuyasha watched her dully then pushed her roughly away. The woman whined as he walked pass her, coming towards Kouga. Kouga backed away so that Inuyasha wouldn't see him even by accident and saw him storm away from the area of motels, muttering, "Dammit, dammit dammit."

Kouga watched his tall back as he walked, his hair was a mess and his shoes were untied. He had left in hurry and sounded crapulous. A slow smile, a smirk, appeared to Kouga's lips and his blue eyes twinkled. Obviously things were going perfectly.

_I'll prove it to you, Kagome_, Kouga thought as he hurried home. _I'll prove to you who really loves you and who not._

* * *

_"Oh, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, brown eyes wide as she watched his white shirt. Covered with ketchup. "I'm sorry!"_

_"Damn woman, you sure are not really good with making pizza", he muttered and took the red bottle far away from her hands._

_"It was you who told to shake it", she frowned, pouting childishly. "And which one of us can make ramen?"_

_"Shut up", he snorted and pulled the shirt off. Kagome's pout changed to small smile and she enjoyed the view of his bare chest. Of course she didn't show it to him; after he had put the shirt into laundry basket he turned back to her, she twisted her lips back down. "I'll show you how to make pizza."_

_"Really?" he sighed and sat at the table, watching when she took the pineapple can, trying to open it. The bottom of the pizza was already done, waiting for its toppings._

_"You sure you don't need any help?" he chaffed as she tried to open the can._

_'I'll show you help, you-'_

_Then she had to exclaim again, "Oh, Inuyasha!"_

_He felt something cold on his chest and looked down. Somehow she had managed to splash pineapple juices on him across the table. He blinked. "You gotta be kidding me."_

_"I'm sorry!" this time she hurried to him with a paper and rubbed it against his skin. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm terrible. I can't cook dinner for us, even as simple thing as pizza and I mess up your shirt. Next I'll probably burn your house..."_

_"You're babbling."_

_She stopped her river of words and locked her gaze with him. The intensiveness in his gray eyes made her quiet. __"Move in here", he touched her chin which was already trembling. "With me."_

_A sob or laughter, she didn't know which one, escaped from her mouth and she nodded shakily, "Y-yes."_

Slowly Kagome shut the fridge's door and sank on to the chair. Since the morning and Inuyasha's angry words, she had convinced to herself that they would make up, they always did. Even after Kikyo's death they had stayed together, fallen in love. This was just a bigger fight than others.

She was a little worried about him though. It had been an early morning and she had smelled the alcohol on his breathe. He didn't usually drink that much. Shaking her head, she emptied her head from those thoughts.

Then the doorbell rang. Kagome tilted her head and walked to the door across the kitchen and living room.

"Hey, Kagome", Kouga greeted, a cool night air blowing against her from behind him.

"Are always going to visit here when I'm in my night clothes?" she offered a slope smile though she didn't have the same pajamas like last time but a short silken dress.

"Maybe", he joked, admiring her bare legs and arms. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, grabbing her morning gown, wondering. Ayame really didn't mind that Kouga was here again? Kagome knew her enough to know that she was quite a jealous person. Though it wasn't like there was anything to be jealous for.

"Kagome... I have something to tell you", Kouga sighed and sat on the couch.

"Okay... What is it?" she sat too.

"I saw Inuyasha."

"Nanì? Where?" the familiar slight worry filled her. "He's okay, right?"

"Never better", he snorted contemptuously then looked at her sadly. "I saw him with a woman. They were coming out from a motel."

She blinked, "Yes?"

"And they were fighting, she was touching him rather friendly", Kouga went on carefully.

"Yes?" she asked again inncently.

"Come on, Kagome!" he exclaimed, making her jump. How naive she was? "Do I really have to say it?"

She frowned to him then her eyes widened when the realization hit her hard, "You can't mean-"

"I wouldn't be surprised", Kouga said darkly. He had known their relationship wouldn't last long when he was in picture but couldn't still accept that the bastard had done something like this to her. Who could when he had a goddess like Kagome?

"No", she shook her head hardly but her eyes said something else. "No, he wouldn't do something like that, no."

"Kagome-" he tried as she started trembling.

"He wouldn't, he wouldn't. You-you saw wrong", she messed her long hair with her hands.

"I didn't", he touched her cheek and saw that she was close to panic. "I'm sorry, Kagome. That damn idiot never deserved you."

"No, he-"

"Stop defending some piece of shit", he said firmly and grabbed the both sides of her face. "Can't you see that you'd be much happier without him? So much happier with someone who would treat you like a queen..."

There was a loud thump which cut him and part of Kouga was thankful from it because he had almost said too much. He didn't want to scare her away now.

"Nani...?" Kagome turned her head, realizing that the sound came from door.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kouga was long forgotten as she heard her boyfriend's voice and rose up. But Kouga grabbed her arm before she could walk to open the door.

"Don't be stupid", he said angrily. "Do you want him to yell at you again?"

"Kagome! Open the door! Please..."

When she heard his desperate voice, she didn't care at all if he would yell at her once again.

Inuyasha fight against the urge to kick the door. He knew that with Kagome the things didn't work out by yelling and cursing. Especially when he wanted to apologize. "Kagome, please-" he was just about to hit the door the fifth time when it fell open and she in all her glory appeared to his vision, looking like a angel in her white clothes.

"Hey", she said in tone which he couldn't figure.

"Kagome-" he reached for her but stopped when the all too familiar person walked closer behind her. "What. The. Hell. Is he _living _here, in my house?"

"Don't you dare!" Kagome shouted when he took a threatening step towards her friend, placing her hand on his chest. She turned around and saw Kouga's expression. "And same goes for you! I don't want any other wrestling fight in here. Jeez! Grown up men."

She leaned towards Inuyasha and sniffed. He was angry but sober. Good.

She glanced at Kouga who gave her meaningful look then she spoke to Inuyasha, "You have some explains to do."

Inuyasha noticed her serious tone and nodded. "Yeah, I have. But not with that ass-"

"Were you with another woman?" she blurted out, voice almost shuddering. She had meant to let him in, sit and talk with him slowly and in peace but the fact that she had to even doubt something like that hurt.

Inuyasha froze and looked at her. She had seen him. She had seen and-

But then he caught Kouga's gaze and saw some sick satisfaction in his blue, hard eyes. She hadn't been the one who had seen him.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled and tried to attack on him but Kagome kept him at the door frame, yelling too but he didn't hear anything but the blood pumping inside his head from anger. "Are you following me? ! Coming here tattling lies to her? !"

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Kouga only snorted, not bothering even to look at him.

"Stop it!" Kagome pushed him away, completely tired of his acting. "Answer my question!"

Inuyasha breathed hard and moved his gaze between them until it landed on Kagome. Her eyes were angry too but clearly pleading for an answer. He couldn't lie to her big eyes though in this situation it wouldn't have been wise anyway.

"Yeah", he sighed but added when he heard her gasp. "But not the way you think, okay? It's nothing like that shit has told you."

"I told her only what I saw", Kouga narrowed his eyes and but his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome..."

"Fucking hands off!" he slapped them away and put his own ones on their place. "Don't tell me you believe him?"

"Did you...?" she asked, brown eyes moist. She didn't need to finish.

"No! How can you even... No! It was her fault! She appeared in my bed all naked and-"

"Oh God, stop!" she put her hands against her head and walked to the living room. Inuyasha followed.

"It isn't like that- Shit, don't touch me!" he yelled to Kouga who was trying to keep him away from her.

"Not like that?" she sobbed now. "What else would a naked woman in your bed mean?"

"Can't you leave her alone already?" Kouga pushed him back towards the door but he wasn't strong enough to force him out.

"With you? My ass!"

"Admit it", Kouga whispered to him, his voice dark. "Admit that you've lost."

The fire lightened in Inuyasha's eyes from his words and only a fierce growl was heard before he lunged forward. Kouga stayed firmly on his feet and tried to tear Inuyasha off from his stomach which was in crush from his attack. His fist made a contact with Inuyasha's nose and he let go only to hit Kouga back. Two of them where so into the hitting that they didn't see Kagome appear behind them, didn't see her dry face and didn't see her stretched hands.

Kouga did feel a strong push on his back which wasn't from Inuyasha. The next thing they both know was that they fell in the night air from the open door, faces hitting the porch.

"What the-"

"Kagome?"

They looked behind from the ground and saw Kagome standing at the door frame. "Go away, both of you", she said softly, tears still falling across her cheeks.

Inuyasha felt immediately guilty when he had let Koga draw his attention to fight and forget the most important. "Kagome, let me explain-"

"Don't", she raised her hand to him, signing to him to stay away. "Okay? I can't listen to you right now. I'm not sure will I believe."

"Kagome-" Koga said too but their only answer was the closing of the door.

_No. No fucking way I'll let you give up on us, Lolly_, Inuyasha growled internally and clenched his fists.

* * *

AN:

Yeah, I changed the name 'cause this story didn't go anywhere I had imagined it to go. But I'm still writing it! Thank you for all the reviews, I love them!

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	6. Calming

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he heard Kouga snort beside him. "Why are you still here?"

"You're really in trouble this time", Kouga smirked. "And like I thought, I didn't have to do anything."

"Except tell her lies", Inuyasha growled and tried to grab him by his shirt but missed as Kouga stood up from the porch.

"So you just innocently slept naked in a motel bed with a blond?"

"I'm not explaining this to you", Inuyasha stood up too. "I'm fucking leaving."

"Giving up so easily? Well that's fine with me-" but when Kouga let his head turn away from Inuyasha, just for split of second, Inuyasha finally got a hold of his collar and hit him hard on the mouth. Kouga gasped loudly and almost fell down but stayed up on his staggering feet.

Inuyasha just stared at him, clenching his hands in fists and again loosening. Then without a word he turned and walked the few steps of porch's thresholds down and then to the street. Kouga watched carefully as he disappeared in the night then glanced at Kagome's home door. He figured that maybe he should let her be this night, she was too sad and confused. Tomorrow he would come early and maybe make some wonderful breakfest to her, would comfort her and could maybe tell her about his feelings. She would say likewise after a moment's shock, surely she would.

Kouga smiled, then he too turned away, running back to his home, the fresh air promising something good for tomorrow.

On the other side of the road, a good way far from Kouga, Inuyasha snorted at his running figure. Stupid idiot, thought he would really leave so easily.

* * *

Kagome sighed and nearly collapsed on her bed. She was so tired of all this. Honestly she didn't know who she believed. Of course she trusted Inuyasha but he was just a human and humans made mistakes. And these days he had been really found of alcohol so that would have been one reason for him to fall in bed with another woman. But the very thought of him being with someone other, kissing and caressing, bodies sweaty against each others...

_Do I really want to cry again?_ she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm down. No, she couldn't believe it. Especially when Inuyasha said that it wasn't true though she couldn't think of reason why Koga would lie to her.

Her phone rang which woke her up from unpleasant thoughts.

"Kagome."

_"Hey, Kagome!"_

"Sango", a smile appeared on Kagome's face. Sango's honeymoon had lasted just few days but she missed her already, especially now. "How you are you?"

_"Great. The hotel is unbelievable and the beach... you should see it, even Miroku was surprised though he bought this trip."_

"I can just imagine", she grinned. "I bet you two are really enjoying each others."

_"Yeah"_, Kagome heard her sigh. _"He's been sweet to me, you know. Like making up all those months when he was messing up with those other girls."_

"I remember too."

_"Yeah. But enough of me. How are you and Inuyasha? He's probably relieved that Miroku isn't there with his pervet jokes."_

"Uh... To be honest, not so good. We are having a pretty bad fight."

_"You guys fight all the time. Unless he hasn't done something really bad this time."_

"It's not always his fault", Kagome assured. "And I don't want to ruin your good time by telling about my problems."

_"Don't be stupid. You can tell me, you know that."_

Kagome rolled one tendrill of her hair around her index finger and stood up, planning to close her bedroom's window. "Well last night when we came from a party-" Kagome stopped and let out a small cry, nearly dropping the phone. Inuyasha was in front of her, his knee on her windowsill, climbing to the room.

_"Kagome? What's wrong?"_

"N-nothing, Sango. Can I call you back?" she asked, glaring at Inuyasha who in return was smirking at her.

_"Sure but are you okay?"_

"Fine", she said firmly. "Inuyasha is just climbing inside from my window. Bye, Sango."

"Like old times", he grinned, refering to times when they weren't even dating but how he had always climbed to her bedroom when they had fought or when he had known that she was sad. He never used the door.

Kagome saw nothing funny in this situation. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk. Without that shithead running in here like a watchdog", he snorted and fully entred in the room.

Kagome glared at him again but then sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "So talk."

"I don't know what he said to you", he took few careful steps towards her. "but I didn't sleep with anyone."

_Inuyasha gasped loudly and sat up, the woman beside him still smiling. "Wha-what? What the hell, where am I?_

_"With me. I brought you here but then you passed out", she pouted slightly, moving her shiny hair away from her eyes then reached for him. "But now we can do anything you want."_

_Inuyasha backed away and looked around, realizing that he was in his familiar motel room. Guilt hit him hard and fast and panic rose with it. What had he done? What would Kagome say? She would never, ever forgive-_

_But then his eyes trailed down his own body which luckily looked completely clothed, only his shirt was partly open. His shocked heart calmed down and he eyed at the woman. She hadn't even bothered to wrap anything around her bare body._

_"Would you-" Inuyasha snapped sharply, trying to cover his eyes and climbing off the bed. "Jeez, put your clothes on!"_

_"Why?" she tilted her head then nodded, understanding. "Oh. You think about that Kagome again."_

_"What?" he asked confused. His mind was still blurry from sleep and hangover._

_"You twaddled about her all night, not that I minded", she hurried to say, finally wrapping the bed's white sheet around her when the blanket had fallen on the ground. "Then we got here and you kissed me, murmuring something about her again. Not that I minded. Then bam, you fell asleep. So I thought I could wait for you to wake up."_

_He blinked, moving his hand through his black hair. Woman stood up and walked near him, offering her hand, "I'm Yuna." __Inuyasha just stared at her like she was an alien and when he didn't raise his own hand, Yuna smiled seductively, "Or I can be Kagome if you want..."_

_"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted and looked around the floor, then gathered a red top, jeans and one shoe in his arms then pushed them to Yuna. She looked confused and dropped the sheet down. Inuyasha again covered his eyes, frustrated. "Damn! Dress up and get out, I'm serious."_

_"You were a lot funier last night", Yuna whined, slowly, very slowly pulling her white underwear up her legs. Inuyasha growled, counting seconds in his mind._

"Yeah, I was drunk. But nothing happened", Inuyasha said, looking his girlfriend in the eyes. He knew he had to be honest with her. "I met her at bar and she just listened when I spoke about you. Then we went to motel and kissed _once _only because I thought she was you 'cause I was so drunk, okay? Then I woke up like this, every little cloth on."

"And?" Kagome asked softly.

"And then I kicked her out, that's all", he vowed and took her hands in his. "I'm not lying. I would never cheat on you, you know that, Kagome."

"How can you be so sure?" her voice had started to tremble as she was trying to calm her jealousy.

"How can you be so unsure?" he stroked her cheek and frowned when he felt a tear hit his thumb. Kagome looked at their hands.

"But... you said you don't want me..." she whispered. At his silence Kagome warily raised her gaze back at him which was what he had waited for. Inuyasha captured her lips in a gentle kiss and she closed her eyes as the familiar sweetness fluttered her insides. He grabbed her bare arms and Kagome moaned softly.

"Of course I want you", Inuyasha said softly, cursing his short temper and stupid words which he had foolishly said when he had been angry. And having a hangover. "I'd want you no matter what, even though you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you, I'm sor-" she tried to tell him but Inuyasha put his finger on her lips.

"Don't talk now", he murmured and moved his left hand down the leght of her arm then there to small of her back. Kagome saw his eyes darken. "Do you remember our first night , Lolly?"

"Don't..." her cheeks turned pink, still after all these years. "... Don't Lolly me. We have still things to talk about-"

"I've missed you", he whispered and it was true.

"Me too..." she answered back, gasping when she felt him pull her closer so that his nose was on her neck. His hot breathe tickled her, made her shiver. She dropped her head backwards as he gave her a long, wanting kiss. She always thought that things had to talk trough before making up and kissing but now when he kissed her like that she was burning inside already.

Inuyasha groaned softly and slid his hand under her night dress, on her thigh, squeezing it. Kagome let out a sound of pleasure and rubbed her ankle against his calf. Inuyasha would have smirked if he wasn't so busy with her neck; there were few times when Kagome couldn't say no to him and this was one of them.

"Inuyasha", the way she said his name almost made his heart burst. He kissed her impatiently, gently pushing her towards their bed. Kagome did as he wanted, surrendering to his sweet assault. They laid on the bed and she wrapped herself around him. As he caressed her cheek with his lips, gently pushing the nightdress away from his fingers path which leaded all over her body, in the back of her mind she wondered what would happen at morning but the thoughts quickly faded away when the urge to stay with him like this forever filled her.

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the waiting but I hope you understand. Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	7. Do you remember our first night? Part 1

_"Do you remember our first night, Lolly?"_

* * *

_Kagome Higurashi made her way through the rain to a familiar hotel. She stepped inside and in the elevator checked her hair from the mirror though it was no use. It was as if her clothes and face were all just a big wet mess. Sighing, she walked to the hallway until she saw the door 113. She knocked._

_"It's open, goddamit!"_

_Kagome frowned but opened the door and walked inside the small hotel room, already now trying to muffle the usual "tirade" how Inuyasha called it which was ringing inside her head. __Since Kikyo's death, over a year ago, Inuyasha had sold their amazing big house and moved to a hotel. He did have money, it wasn't about that. Kagome knew that he didn't want to dwell in the past but he didn't have the power to move on either. So he went work and spent his days in here. Kagome was now his only friend who had stayed with him. __Of course she stayed. She could never leave him because..._

_Kagome shook her head, saying to herself silently, 'Because he's my friend. My best friend." _

_She walked towards the bathroom when she heard cursing and rattling. Inuyasha sounded pissed and soon she saw why._

_"Can't you see I'm- Kagome?" he blinked at her. "Hey. I thought you were some chambermaid."_

_"So rain reached here too?" Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw him kneeling in front of white toilet seat, toilet brush in his hand. The floor was wet and his black shirt too. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"_

_"Damn toilet started to flood", he stood up then looked at her fully. "Hey, you're all wet. Did you walk here?"_

_"I'm tough", she grinned._

_"Yeah, I bet you are, Lolly", he chuckled and Kagome smiled at the nickname. Two years ago when their friendship had just started to bloom, he had started to call her Lolly because at that time she had loved to eat lollipops. He handed her a towel and his red bathing robe. _

_"Take these, so you don't get cold. Change in there", he pointed at the room which was also his bedroom and living room. Kagome smiled thankfully. _

_The robe smelled like him. He didn't use perfume, his natural scent was wonderful enough. Secretly Kagome smelled the robe one last time before Inuyasha came in the room, throwing his wet shirt aside. __"It's not filling the room with water anymore but... I think I broke it", he shrugged. Kagome tried to keep her eyes off from his chest. She had seen him shirtless many times, she had seen him shirtless many times... "Why did you come here anyway?"_

_"No reason", she sighed and sat down on his small couch. "What? Can't I come to see you when I feel like it?"_

_"That's not it", he waved his hand. "Besides I was just planning to order pizza. Want some?"_

_"Sure", she smiled. _

_He called with the phone to the pizza place, after that he changed his clothes to comfortable black pants and red shirt. She put the TV on and watched as in action movie the bad guys were driving with fast cars and polices were after them. __When the pizza came, Inuyasha sat down next to her and they ate together, watching the movie._

_"That's lame", Inuyasha commented as one bad guy was shot. "He should have cut his head off or something."_

_"I'm glad he didn't because I'm eating", Kagome answered. "And that happens in horror movies."_

_"No, in real horror movies there has to be some monster or ghost. Or else it's not horror movie."_

_"In that case my day was like in a horror movie because my boss is a big bad monster", she sighed._

_"Right", Inuyasha turned to look at her. "How was Kagome's first day at work?"_

_She frowned at his playful tone. "It's not funny. He looked at me strangely the whole day. And I'm sure that he stared at my breasts when I was on break."_

_"Huh?" his eyes flashed. "What? He did what?"_

_"Someday I'll institute my own shop", she said wishfully, ignoring his quiestion. "I'm not sure what kind of shop but I will."_

_"I'm sure you can do it", Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes._

_"Thanks", she smiled and carefully touched his hand. He didn't squeeze hers but didn't pull away either. "How was your day?"_

_"As usual", he said simply. "Paper work and meetings."_

_She drew her hand away, rolling the words inside her mouth before saying them out loud, "Inuyasha..." __He made a sound so that she knew that he was listening. __"I... My old friend is moving away from here and she's going to sell her house pretty soon. It's quite big and in a good shape."_

_"Kagome..."_

_"I know, I know but... You can't live here for the rest of your life", she tried make him look at her. "I'm worried about you and your life. I'm sure Kikyo would want you to move on too."_

_"How do you know what she would want?", he couldn't help but snap at her but regretted it immediately when he felt her freeze beside him._

_"Fine", she said softly but sneezed loudly. _

_As she rubbed her nose Inuyasha sighed then and pulled her against his side. __"Idiot. You got some cold, didn't you?" he murmured__, breathing in her scent. __Kagome didn't answer. __"Sorry", he said against her hair. "Kikyo is... It's still hard to talk about her."_

_Kagome chose to be quiet and let him talk so she just nodded._

_"I want to move on but it feels unfair when she can't move anywhere anymore. I miss her but... I want live my life again, really I do. I'm just not sure how", he souded so vulnerable that Kagome fully turned to him and wrapped both of her arms around him._

_"I know", she said to his chest. "I know and I'm going to help you with that every second." __Inuyasha hugged her back tightly. After a moment they pulled away to look at each others and Kagome chuckled, wiping away her few salty drops, "Why am I always the one with tears?"_

_"Maybe because you always cry for me", Inuyasha smiled to her gently and it warmed Kagome's heart._

_She knew that it wasn't the right moment, she knew that the right moment would probably be much, much more later but when her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to burst, she couldn't wait anymore. He had to know. __"Listen. Inuyasha... I..." but he cut her off._

_"You got something on there", he snorted, amused, wiping away the little stain of food from her chin._

_"Oh, thanks", she said but then saw how humor in his eyes disappeared and his face turned serious._

_"And there", his voice was more husky now when his thumb touched her bottom lip. Kagome didn't dare to even breathe as their eyes locked then dropped to each others lips. __Seconds passed, one, two, three, four..._

_He moved closer and carefully, like waiting for her to pull away, drew her lips against his and deep down they both could only think, 'At last.'_

_They kissed. And though they knew that nothing could ever be the same between them, it was too late to stop anymore._

* * *

AN:

So I'm giving you a big flash-back, this chapter and the next one. You can figure out what's going to happen in next one after you've read this...

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	8. Do you remember our first night? Part 2

_"Do you remember our first night, Lolly?"_

* * *

_They broke apart to catch some breath but Inuyasha didn't leave her alone for more than two seconds. He gave her many light kisses, pushing her down on the couch. He wasn't thinking things over at all but was so in hurry because he wanted to keep it that way. If he would start thinking, maybe he'd have to pull away from her and that didn't feel like an option. Because he had never in his life needed something so much like he needed her now. __Kagome did same too; she let all of her thoughts fly out of the window. __He kissed her neck so hard that it almost hurt as she touched the skin of his back under the red T-shirt. The pressure below her stomach was so sweet and so painful at the same time. She pulled the edge of the cloth and clenched her thighs together, squeezing his waist at the same time since he had somehow found his way between her legs. She didn't hear wrong, he **growled, **pushing the robe apart. She had still her white bra but he didn't waste anytime to admire it or even remove it but wet every part of her torso with his mouth. _

_He was burning. He was so hot that it almost wasn't even wonderful anymore. Over a year without sex made him sweat, growl, moan as she touched him, no matter where. And the fact that it was Kagome under him, his precious friend, didn't stop it, only made it better. He let his hands slide across her legs, wrapped around him tightly and moved them further until he felt her underwear under his fingertips. Stretching them so he could slip two of his fingers inside, he teased her sensitive flesh, made her let out sweet, needy gasps. He realized that sometimes, at the darkest hours of night, he had imagined what those kind noises would sound like if they would come from Kagome's mouth._

_She impatiently decided to get his shirt off him. Inuyasha seemed to understand her point and quickly pulled away and threw it somewhere, Kagome moaning as his fingers left her. Next her underwear was gone and when Inuyasha was about to lean closer to the skin which it had covered, he felt Kagome tug his hands. Their eyes locked and she breathed out harshly, "No... I- Please."_

_A chilly feeling like a cold shower washed over him as he thought that she wanted to quit it. But Kagome shook her head to his confused look and pulled him fully on top of her again, kissing him. Her hands moved along his back, then grabbing his black pants, whispering "please" again. She didn't want him to just pleasure her, she wanted to be with him all the way completely. __Inuyasha guessed it right and slowly, maybe even shyly pulled his pants and boxers down, kicking them to the floor._

_As Kagome saw him fully naked, a rush came over her again and she grabbed him. Inuyasha let out a surprised moan and she rubbed him against her wet skin. He grunted, taking her hand off and slammed himself against her, inside with one hard push. Kagome moaned and arched her back._

_Had he ever felt this good, Inuyasha didn't know. He moved his hips, it was impossible to think anything else at that moment. He pulled his chest away from Kagome's body to get more power to his thrusts, placed his hands on either sides of her head. He trembled as her legs rubbed against his hips. As he heard more of her moans, he knew that he wanted to force his eyes open and look at her. _

_Kagome was flushed all over her face and her neck too had got a pink colour. Her eyes were tightly closed, her body writhing as he pushed more and more deeper. He had never seen her so beautiful and the scene of her under him swelled a strong feeling inside him which he had secretly hid inside his heart. He wanted to say something, tell at least part of those thoughts which were spinning inside his head right now. But all what came out was groans and gasps. __He knew he couldn't hold back much longer so he slowed down slightly, making sure that she was feeling just as good as him._

_Kagome met his movements with her own ones until she couldn't take it. She trembled violently as she cried out, suddenly everything in her stopping and tightening. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the same, then clenched hsi eyes shut, sure that he was about to scream. __His hands strenght betrayed him and since the couch wasn't so big, he collapsed on top of her hot, soft body._

_Kagome felt how his rapid breath blew against the skin of her shoulder. It had been incredible, every part of it. _

_Inuyasha tried not to swallow the words which where just on his tongue. The words of his feelings for her. He opened his eyes slowly and then pulled himself up to look at her face. It was slowly gaining its normal colour again, the sweat clungging on her forehead. Her still hazy eyes almost made his spent body to stir again with want. _

_"Kagome", he whispered. He wanted to say and didn't. "I..."_

_Kagome saw how unsure he was, his words hesitating. But she understood. It had been a casual moment of comfort for him, his missing for Kikyo and loneliness had taken over him. To him it had been just sex and she understood him. Though at the same time her heart started to sink. __"I'm sorry", she blurted out softly but it was a lie. She didn't regret it at all. Inuyasha frowned at her as she pushed him gently off her, covering herself with his robe. She could see her underwear on the floor but decided to let it be. "This... this was my fault."_

_"What?" he could only blink as she avoided to look him in the eyes. She seemed so vulnerable and small._

_"I know that you're just confused now and it's okay. We can still be friends and all, I... I don't mind this..." she tried her best to keep her voice bright but it sounded poor to even herself._

_"You mean, this was nothing?" his frown deepened. "Just nothing?"_

_She couldn't answer, just hid her face under her now messy hair. He saw how she squeezed the robe inside her fist. Inuyasha almost snorted then. Dammit, he knew her too well._

_Kagome had closed her eyes but the brown orbs shot open as she felt his hand close around her own. He had a large hand, same hand which had touched her so passionately just a moment ago. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked at him as he brought their hands against his bare chest. __"You're lying, stupid", he let out a short chuckle. "You're not okay with this."_

_"It- It doesn't matter", she shook her head. "You... You don't-"_

_"You can't know what I'm thinking now", he touched her chin, forcing her to look at him when she tried to escape from his serious gaze. "You've no idea. So is it impossible for you to listen to me, just for a minute?"_

_Kagome gulped and shook her head. Inuyasha wasn't the one with talking but he looked determined to try. He let go of her chin and hand, leaning against the couch. __"Yeah, I'm confused", he told her. "This all just happened so fast. I- I don't think my life's in order yet and you... You just made it all more baffling."_

_She was about to answer but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. __"You can't just shut up?" he snapped and she decided to bite her tongue for him. He continued then, "But I told you already that I want to move on. And I can't think of any better way to do that than be with you."_

_Her heart was racing fast._

_"I feel happy when you're around. I know it's not just some momentary thing 'cause... I've been feeling this since we became friends", he added, a hesitant smile growing on his face. _

_"You- Do you mean that?" she asked._

_He snorted, then swallowed softly, eyeing at her, "Hell yeah."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and suddenly she was up from the couch, pacing around. "But- that can't be true! You never saw me that way and I always tried to hide my feelings for you! Belive me, I would have noticed!"_

_"What?" he snapped and stood up too. "You say I'm lying? No! I've liked you for ages!"_

_"I- Why? Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Are you dense? I wasn't free to say things like that back then!" he growled out because she wasn't getting anything he was saying and it was starting to annoy him. To his please Kagome stopped and closed her mouth. She lowered her gaze._

_"You're right. I'm sorry", she said softly. Inuyasha's snarl disappeared as she turned quiet and he shook his head. They were thinking way too much. When it came to her, he always thought too much because he wanted to make everything right and didn't dare to take a risk to lose her. But that way he never got what he truly wanted. He walked closer to her. __"But... I'm free now", he said._

_He felt Kagome take his hand to her soft one. It was cold. "You... you are?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Kagome moved her eyes up to his still naked body and looked him in the eyes. __"I want to be with you, Inuyasha. I really do. Like this", she took both of his hands and wrapped them around her. Leaning her head against his chest she sighed and rubbed her nose against his skin._

_"Kagome..." he whispered and buried his face into her hair. "It's not going to be easy but..."_

_"I know that. And I can deal with it", she nodded. _

_At that moment he knew that he loved her. He decided to do his best to be able to say those words to her soon. Part of his heart prayed for forgiveness from Kikyou but he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed Kagome with everything he had, held her tightly against himself. _

_Kagome closed her eyes blissfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and answered to his kiss. Inuyasha moved his hands to her shoulders under his robe, opening his eyes slightly. __"You're cold", he murmured against her lips. She didn't answer, just smiled to his darkened eyes. She slid her hands across his chest, stroking it tenderly. Under her cool hands, Inuyasha felt himself awake again and he brought his lips to the side of her neck. His hands were suddenly on her breast which he had dully left covered before. He rubbed them slowly until she was sure she would collapse on the floor. He then opened the bra, letting it drop to floor. He looked closely her two mounds, at first touching them with only one finger. She whined softly, asking for more but he grabbed the robe next, pushing it off her. He saw how she shivered but knew that she wouldn't be cold for too long._

_Without breaking the lock between their eyes, he lifted her up, his hands on her back and back of her knees. Their kisses turned sloppy though stayed passionate. Inuyasha placed Kagome on his bed, he almost crimaced at the fact that their first time had been on a hotel's couch. Now there was no hurry, no fear of taking it slow, that the other would escape if they stopped. __He kissed her breasts hard, probably leaving few hickeys on his way. He moved back to her lips and Kagome once again wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing tightly._

_"Impatient, Lolly?" he chuckled and she pouted to him but smiled then, stroking his face._

_"Inuyasha..." she said. Just his name but only that made his throat dry, his heart beat faster. "I want you."_

_He could tell that she didn't mean just sex. He took her, sliding inside her, at the same time sliding more deeply into her heart as well. She hugged him tightly, moaning all over again with him, clasped their hands together. __And afterwards, lying on the bed, they never let go._

_Two weeks after that Inuyasha bought a house for himself. Kagome and him were officially, finally dating. After fifteen months and two days, Kagome moved in with him._

* * *

AN:

The talk they had after sex, was quite hard to write. Guess I'm not very good at talking about feelings, it makes sense 'cause I'm like that in real life too. But I did it anyway and this story is slowly but surely coming closer to its end. I don't think there's much of chapters left. I could even say that the next one would be last but that would mean I'd have to make it extra long and I don't think that's going to happen.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	9. I Follow You

Kikyou was the first person who came to Kagome's mind as she woke up in her warm bed. She assumed it was because she maybe had dreamed about her last night. She started to think about the day when she had bumped into her while going to a library, almost saying out loud how she must be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Then they had seen each others again after a lesson, she had seen how calm her smile was with that handsome man, Inuyasha. Kikyou had recognized her too from other day and had come to talk, asking her name and introducing her boyfriend. Kagome had been happy for having new friends though her growing, more than friendly feelings towards Inuyasha, made her stand on her toes with him. She had tried to smother those feelings, till that very day when the accident happened.

_"Why are you so smiley?" she asked, glancing at Kikyou beside her._

_"No reason", young woman answered but her face was still shining like a moon._

_"Sure. Tell me", Kagome kept her eyes on the dark rode, her tone turning slightly whining. _

_That made Kikyou grin. "Well I talked to my father today and he's finally fully recovered from his cancer."_

_"That's wonderful!" Kagome's eyes widened from surprise and relief. Kikyou nodded. "I'm so happy for you."_

_"I knew you would be. That makes you great", she leaned against her seat. "Finally everything is working."_

_"Have you told Inuyasha yet? He has worried for you too."_

_"No, but I intend to. You can come over to our place if you want, we can celebrate this together", Kikyou offered kindly._

_"No, thanks. I have to study. But I hope you two have a good night", she almost grimaced at her own words, uneasy feeling tugging her heart which had so abruptly fallen in love. Still she forced the sides of her mouth stay upward. For a moment they were both quiet as Kagome drove and Kikyou leaned against her seat. Then Kagome heard quiet, familiar words from the car's radio and she chuckled. "I know this song."_

_"Me too", Kikyou hemmed. __Kagome saw the weariness in her eyes and shot her a playful smile._

_"Then sing with me", she challenged and turned the radio louder, Lykke Li's voice filling the warm air. "I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby..."_

_"You're silly", her friend laughed._

_"Then be silly with me!" Kagome giggled back and finally Kikyou did so, her voice uniting with Kagome's. Kagome's voice was cheery while Kikyou's own was calm and it made their voices match almost perfectly._

_"I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby,_

_I, I follow, I follow you dark room honey"_

Then all Kagome could remember of what happened next was screeching noise and light which appeared so suddenly and from nowhere. She remembered her own scream and Kikyou's, the moment when she called out her name, then it was silent as death.

She rolled around but the other side of the bed was empty. Slightly confused, Kagome got up and wrapped the blanked around her, then walked out of the bedroom, planning to find Inuyasha. They needed to talk, badly.

To her irritation and worry she found him in front of fridge, just taking a bottle of beer.

"Inuyasha", her voice was low and serious which made him immediately to turn. He looked like a child which had been caught of stealing candy and he weighed the bottle in his hands.

"Hey. You slept well?" he tried to smile.

"Inuyasha", she sighed. "Don't drink that, please."

He opened his mouth but in the end chose to be quiet and placed the bottle on the desk. Relief of the hope that their relationship wasn't at risk after all, vanished to thin air and Kagome walked closer to him. She slid her finger cross his bare chest, eyeing his nude, strong body. He leaned against the desk, still quiet.

"Is it because of us?" she murmured. "You're not happy anymore and that's why you're drinking so much? If that's so, I want you to tell me."

"It's not that. I'm glad we're together again", he gave her a small smile, taking her hand in his. "I don't know, it's not that I have a problem with it -"

"Liar", she frowned. "You blamed me of Kikyou's death, you fight with me all the time more than ever and you almost cheated on me because you were so drunk, so don't say to me that you don't have a problem. Though it wouldn't be with alcohol, it's with something and you have to tell."

She could see how he was starting to get angry as he asked softly, "So it's all my fault again, huh? Every small problem in our relationship is because of me?"

She grabbed his face, not too gently and pulled it against her own, kissing him briefly.

"I don't want to fight with you today. Not after a wondeful night", she whispered against his lips then looking at him fully again. "I just want to know what's wrong."

He noticed how his arms had found their way to her waist and sighed. He didn't want to argue either. She was just worried about him like always.

"Before that", he started. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. I was so drunk at that night and I didn't mean anything I said."

"I know", Kagome's face turned rueful. "But I wasn't and I said horrible things too. I don't hate you, I could never... I love you, that's the only feeling I feel towards you..."

He could hear and see how close to tears she was so he hugged her tightly against him, speaking into her black hair, "I know. Maybe I deserved it 'cause I was an ass."

She shook her head but left that subject alone and moved back to their main problem. "Tell me."

He sighed again, noticing how their morning was a whole big sigh. He knew she wasn't going to like it but if she wanted to know then he would have to just convince her until she would believe. "Kouga."

"Oh please-"

"Kagome, listen okay? Just listen carefully", he insisted and she shut herself up. He moved from the desk to their kitchen's chairs, sitting on one and she did the same. She did ask was he cold but when he shook his head, she settled to listen.

"I started to drink 'cause I was frustrated. I saw how close you were to him and you didn't listen when I said that he had something in his mind. I see when some guy wants you Kagome, no matter is it your old friend or not. So I had to eat my anger and the beer was helping me with it."

"But Kouga-"

"Kagome", he hissed and gave her a serious look. "I'm not imagining this. I'm not imagining the things he says to me when you turn your back. He wants you to himself and fuck, he's pretty sure he's going to make it. During this fight I was starting to believe it too."

"So you say that... Kouga has told you that he wants me?" she repeated slowly.

"That he wants you and he's gonna get you no matter what. Do you realize how damn hard is to just watch when he touches you and know that what he's really up to? That my own woman won't even believe when I'm trying to protect her?"

"Inuyasha..." she looked apologetic now. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. Kagome let her mind to wonder to when Kouga had been there with her all the time when Inuyasha was away though he maybe should have been with his own girlfriend, and urging her to leave Inuyasha because he was no good to her. And his eyes, his blue eyes shining to her everytime when she looked at him.

"Oh no", she closed her eyes as she finally believed Inuyasha's words. "I have to talk to him."

She saw how Inuyasha glared at her so she added slowly, "To tell him that he's alone with those feelings, silly."

He let out a long breathe and she rolled her eyes. "That's why you started drinking? But... I'm here now."

"I know... I guess I just started to get used to it, that I could drink every day to numb my feelings", he rubbed his temple. "Now it's like a routine."

"People can get rid of their routines. I'm going to help you with that", she touched his face lovingly. "I'm so sorry. All this time I thought that things weren't working because of your drinking but it was my fault all along. My fault when I didn't believe you."

"I'm an adult", he snorted. "It was my stupid mistake."

"I just thought that you were jealous."

"Damn right I was", he almost growled and suddenly she found herself from his lap, again. "You're mine and no one's going to steal you from me."

"You sound like a little boy", she chuckled but it turned to something more darker when he touched suddenly the skin between her legs. She whined softly, "I'm not your toy."

"You are", he whispered against her mouth. "And you love it when I play with you."

She surrendered to the taste of his lips or so he though because just when she was about to kiss him back, she grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her body and jumped out of his lap. She left her blanket to him and started to walk back to their bedroom.

"What are you-"

"Not into it now", she cut him and smirked when she heard his growl, loving it when she could tease him like this. But happy too that they could be like this again though their weekend hadn't started well. "I'm going to put something to wear and then call to Kouga. Better to talk things out with him soon."

When he heard Kouga's name coming from his naked girl, possessiveness got better of him and he quickly caught her and covered her with his body and the blanket.

"You know", he whispered against her ear, his tight hold earning a gasp from her. "I'd better marry you soon before no one else comes and thinks he can take you from me."

His tone was playful but she still turned around in his arms, blinking rapidly. "Are you- Are you serious?"

He smiled, no smirked and gave her a wet kiss. "Let's find out." Then he pushed her to the bedroom.

* * *

AN:

I think there's only one chapter to go ^^ I don't own the song, it's called I Follow Rivers by great _Lykke Li_.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song**


	10. Because

As they laid there silently, Inuyasha reached out his left hand and touched the sheet between their bodies. "I really missed this bed."

"You didn't spend many nights without it", Kagome pointed out, turning her body towards him. Her skin was slowly turning back to its normal colour and her breath had returned even. "I think you missed more the activies which usually happen in it."

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here", he smirked, this time placing his hand on her hip.

"Towards the bed?"

"No. The best feeling in the world is to wake up with you in it", he confessed. He also wanted to continue the subject which they had left unfinished. "I don't really care when we're going to marry. Since the day we began seriously dating I knew that it would happen someday. Because I knew that you are the only one for me."

"Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?" she joked but didn't hide her admiration for his words. He did know how to remind her that he loved her but usually he did it with acts.

Inuyasha moved closer until they were both tightly pressed against each others. "I don't want to fight with you like that ever again."

"Me neither", she whispered and let his hands wander where ever they wanted to, let him keep her whole body in captive inside his tight grasp. "Hold me", she asked yet again.

* * *

Kagome had almost entirely forgotten Kouga who was now restlessly moving his leg up and down. He didn't like it that Kagome had kicked him out yesterday besides her asshole boyfriend. Ex one, he hoped. He couldn't lose Kagome's heart now when he was so close to get it finally.

He had always loved Kagome, her beautiful looks, her smart and kind nature. High school had been a hard time for him and he had been bullied among few teens. It wounded his pride and he began to act shy and wary with everyone. The only one who had stayed beside him was Kagome and even though it was shameful to see how a girl defended him from the bullies Kouga was always grateful to her. When months passed and Kagome seemed to get more gorgeous by day after day, the love for her turned to obsession and he wanted to keep her as close as possible but couldn't never find enough courage to say his feelings out loud. The move to another country was hard and Ayame Ikeda just happened to catch him on his way. After years Koga noticed that he was on top in his work, in his life; people respected him again and he had gained back his confidence. Kagome was strongly in his mind at that time when he realized he could finally tell her everything. He could tell about his feelings and when Kagome would say yes, he would leave Ayame instantly without a doubt. The disappointment had been hard to descripe when he met her, _them_; Kagome's douchebag partner who appeared to treat the world's most precious woman like a cheap shoe. Kouga was not going to lose to some man who moreover seemed to be a brat inside adult's body.

"I'll be going now", Kouga heard Ayame's voice but didn't answer right away because of his thinking. "Hon?"

"Oh, yeah. Have fun", he gave her a short smile.

Ayame put a blakc jacket on and frowned at her boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? We could go to restaurant and eat something good."

"No thanks, I'm going to enjoy my free day by staying inside."

"But we don't go anywhere anymore", she said and touched his cheek. "Sure we have parties in here but I'd like to spend time with you, just the two of us."

Kouga sat up from the kicthen chair and kissed her cheek. "Don't look at me like that. You know how hard time it has been for me at the work and I'm always so tired when I get home, that's why we haven't gone outside lately. But I will take you to some fancy place when things in work has calmed dow, alright?" he looked her in the eyes, hoping that she would buy it.

"Fine then", she said but disappointment didn't disappear from her voice. "But if there's something else going on with you I hope you'd tell me."

"Everything's fine", Kouga assured. It wasn't that he didn't feel bad for saying all this nonsense to Ayame but soon he would leave her and she would find a better man for herself who wouldn't feed lies to her. It was just a matter of time. "Go already, you silly", he tapped her left thigh few times with his hand till she was willing to smile a bit. She waved to him as she walked to the outside door and then Kouga was left alone with his thoughts. He did stay there for a good while, sitting on his chair and pondering about his one certain high school crush and the upcoming future before the door bell rang.

* * *

It hadn't been easy at all for Kagome to get up from the bed and come to meet Kouga, especially when Inuyasha had been so deliciously reluctant to let her go.

_Ah_, Kagome groaned almost out loud as she stepped in the elevator. At this moment she had to focus on Kouga and on how she could say to him as nicely as possible; "You are important to me only as a friend."

She had to scold him about threatening Inuyasha though. Kouga had no right to make him doubt her love. And maybe if everything went well and Kouga would learn his lesson, they could still be friends. Well, maybe.

When she rang the door bell it took a longer than before for Kouga to open. He was in his baggy gray pants and green t-shirt. And at that moment as she saw his eyes, she noticed it too: the smile and shine on his face which was apparently only meant for her. _Oh dear..._

"Hey", she greeted.

"Hey", Kouga answered happily. "Actually good morning."

"I'm sorry if it's too early-"

"No, no. I'm glad you came", he opened the door more and motioned her to come inside. "Last night didn't end so well."

Now was her chance. "No, it did", he gave her a confused look. "I mean it was sad how I drove you away, I'm sorry about that."

He still looked confused and she suggested, "Let's sit down?"

Kouga nodded slowly and offered her coffee but she refused and decided to get to the point. "Last night, after you left me and Inuyasha made up our fight."

"What?" he let out an incredulous laughter. "Kagome, you can't be serious. I remember that I wasn't the only one who you kicked out last night."

"Just listen, please?", she asked. "Inuyasha didn't cheat on me."

"And you believe him?"

"I do because I love him", she tried her best not to raise her voice. "And I know him. He loves me."

"Jesus", Kouga swore, running his hand through his black hair. "She treats you like a shit, that's not love."

"Maybe you have a good reason to try and make yourself believe that", she hinted but when he didn't take the bait she said it straight. "I know that you have feelings for me."

He stopped moving and she saw him gulp. "C'mon Kagome if that asshole has-"

"Don't call him that", her voice was firm now and she stood up to face him. "Look at me, Kouga. Don't hide this anymore."

He sighed but didn't listen at first. But Kagome waited patiently and slowly he turned his head towards her and she saw his unsure eyes. He was like a guarded puppy then, puppy who had done something he shouldn't have and was now waiting for its master's reaction. He closed his eyes. "I didn't plan you to find out like this."

"Then when were you going to tell me? After Inuyasha would have left me?"

"Yes", he answered truthfully.

"And that was part of your plan", it could have been a question, she didn't want to believe it. But she had promised to trust on Inuyasha's word so she couldn't expect it to be a lie.

"Don't say it like that!" he exclaimed. "I just want you to be happy and he can't give you that! He doesn't deserve you."

"You don't know that", she narrowed her eyes, needing him to understand. "You don't know what he's gone through, he deserves every happiness in the world! And I am happy with him."

"You think so because you have always been like that! Thinking about others before yourself", suddenly he was closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I only did what was best for you."

"What about Ayame?" she pressed on. "Do you think she deserves all this?"

Kouga shook his head and his hand moved along her neck to her cheeks. The touch brought cold shiver to Kagome. "Kagome. I've always loved only you. Just give me a chance", he whispered. "I can give you everything you want, just let me love you."

She knew she had to stop this so she pushed his chest with her palms. "No, don't."

"Kagome."

"_No_. Kouga, I care for you but I love Inuyasha. That won't change, I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that", he rasped. "Give me a chance."

"No."

"Give me a chance", he continued to say and Kagome felt his grip tighten on her face.

"Let me go, Kouga", she pushed his chest more, now wanting desperately to make more distance between them. She had a bad feeling about what his mind was planning.

But he didn't stop and his eyes seemed darker. He pulled her more towards him and just like that he kissed her, so fiercely that it scared her.

She squirmed and tried to pull away, without success. Instead he tried to deepen the kiss and when she didn't open her mouth for him he bit her hard. She gasped at the pain and as he got his chance to taste her she was horrified, now doing her everything to get away from him. But his body was big and hers much smaller. His hands moved to her waist and from there lower, squeezing too hard.

Her heart was beating madly and she prayed and prayed that he would snap out of it, let her go, take his FILTHY hands off of her. He didn't but there was something else, a door's opening which happened.

"I'm forgot wallet, hon! Can you believe that?" came out Ayame's yell. It made Kouga stop everything he was doing at that moment and loosen his grasp a bit. Kagome on the other hand pulled slightly away, lost all her self-control and punched him right on the eye.

"What's-" Ayame was going to ask when she heard the noises from the kitchen but the coming words disappeared as she came in to the kitchen. There was Kagome, taking suport from the wall behind her as she trembled like a leaf, and Kouga, who had covered his eye because of the sudden pain but his other eye was wide and his face was shocked. "What the hell?" Ayame managed to whisper.

Kouga couldn't believe what had happened. Something in his head had just snapped and he had forced a kiss on Kagome, the most important person to him, without caring about her protests. Now she was looking at him like she didn't know him anymore. She was afraid of him and for a reason.

"Kagome", he didn't pay any attention to Ayame, he just wanted to make his mistake right and make Kagome trust him again but she stepped away as he made a move to come closer.

She walked to Ayame's side and whispered, "Don't come closer."

Kouga could have tear himself apart when he heard her voice, so faint but beyond angry at the same time. "I..."

Kagome grasped Ayame's arm who winced at the sudden contact. The redhead seemed to wake up from her confusion and demanded for answers, "What is going on? What happened?"

"Ayame", Kagome whispered to her, her brown eyes starting to glitter with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Ayame snapped and squeezed Kagome's hand. "Tell what's going on!"

"Just... I'm sorry", Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome", Kouga spoke again. "Please listen. I didn't mean- I-"

"No. Shut up", Kagome wanted to say much more but she couldn't. She wanted out of here. She wanted to go home. "I'm sorry", she said once more to Ayame and quickly made her way out of the apartmen before a sob came out from her throat.

Ayame thought about going after her but the guilty look on Kouga's face made her stay in the kitchen with him and ask from him instead, "What happened?"

Kouga didn't answer. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the chair. He had never felt so ashamed and the power of that feeling made his eyes blind and head mixed. He could only think about Kagome's lips and body against his which lead him to vision of her red and teary face. It made him lower his head as Ayame continued to question details about what had happened. When she couldn't get even a noise from him, she gave up and sat down on the other chair, watching at his defeated form.

* * *

It hadn't been one of Kagome's finest moments when she ran from Kouga's home to her own, people staring at her with confused eyes because of her panicked expression and crying eyes. She was grateful though that no one hadn't stopped her and she was quickly back home. There was no ways to descripe the worry in Inuyasha's face as she clung to him and started sobbing helplessly.

It was hard for her to believe that Kouga had acted so threatingly. She had though she knew him well and that he could never do something to scare her. Part of her wanted to hear his explanation to what he did but right now she couldn't bear the though to be near him. If there was a possibility for him to lose control like that again around her she was content to say away.

"I'm going to kill that freak", Inuyasha growled out. There, that was the thirtieth time he said it, Kagome had counted.

She didn't answer but kept her eyes closed, hugging his waist. They were sitting on the couch and the TV was on though nether of them really watched it. Inuyasha had been holding her since she came home, of course after she had convinced him not to go and kill Kouga but stay with her. It had been a very hard task.

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes", she pulled away slightly and stared at her hands. "It feels unreal though. I thought he was my friend."

"To you he was a friend maybe. To him you were an obsession", he stroked her hair, trying his best to soothe her shock and sadness but his words weren't very comforting. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong to cause this change in Kouga. "Kagome", Inuyasha caught her attention again. "Don't blame yourself, alright?"

Sometimes it amazed her how well this man knew her.

"I think Kouga's a bastard and I _know_ I'm right but I know too that when guy has feelings for someone you can't do anything about it", Inuyasha said. "So it can't be your fault. They're his feelings and if he can't control them then there's no way you can either."

Kagome sighed deeply, let his words sink in and she nodded. "Poor Ayame", she said then. "She is going to be hurt when she hears."

"You're sure Kouga's going to tell her?"

"I hope so. Kouga can't continue that theatre anymore", she locked her eyes with Inuyasha's gray ones and smiled. "I love you."

His left eye brow rose. "I guess I love you too though you're stupid."

"Why's that?" she asked playfully.

"'Cause you didn't let me come with you to Kouga's place. If you would have then none of this had happened", he touched her lower lip where was a bite mark from Kouga's kiss.

"I will remember it next time", she honestly promised.

They spent the rest of the day by staying inside and watching soap opera from TV. There was a time before nine when Inuyasha told her honestly that she had to distract him so he wouldn't take those beers from the fridge. She knew it would be hard for him and she tried to ask if he wanted serious help with his drinking, more from a professional than her.

"I can think about", he answered softly as she spilled the alcohol to the sink. She smiled to him sympathetically.

They didn't stay up for late because both of them had work again tomorrow. However something bothered Kagome which was the reason why she couldn't get sleep right away but stared at their white ceiling.

"There's better ways to spend time if you can't sleep, you know", Inuyasha whispered into her ear but Kagome stopped his hand when it slid under her shirt. "Well boo hoo", she heard him snort and laughed.

"No, I just... Ayame hasn't called. I only wondered if she's alright."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you", he answered and she turned her gaze to his face. "Think about it. Her man is revealed as a big fat liar who is in love with you. I wouldn't want to talk to you either if I was her."

"Thank you", the tone in Kagome's voice was sarcastic.

"Hey, be sweet", he complained, burying his face into her neck though she tried to turn her back at him.

"We should sleep", Kagome tried to sound cold, just to tease him but gave up when he whispered Lolly. "Yes?"

"You smell nice", those words gave her a clue of how awake he truly was and she bit back the coming laughter.

"You smell nice too", she intertwined their fingers under the blanket. Though she had lost a friend she could not be happier that Inuyasha was there again, beside her after this unpleasant weekend.

* * *

Ayame did call her when she was at work. She apologised for the bad timing but told Kagome that she needed to say to her that she was sorry for Kouga's behaviour. Kagome assured that she was alright and she never meant to ruin their relationship. She suggested that they could meet after she got from work but Ayame refused. "Maybe after my head's cleared up", she chuckled weakly in the phone. "I think I want to be alone till then."

"That's understandable", she answered and looked at the shop's door, making sure that there wasn't any customers coming in. "Can I ask you what happened with Kouga?"

"He confessed how he had lied to me and what he felt for you. I was hurt of course but he looked really miserable when he told me this. Maybe because of what happened between you two", Ayame paused for a while to let out a sigh. "He did wrong but I'm sure he knows it and regrets it deeply."

Kagome felt a shudder creep up her spine everytime she remembered the kiss Kouga had forced on her but she wasn't so angry with him like yesterday. "You broke up with him I suppose?"

"Yes", Ayame sighed again. "He left last night. I don't know where but he told me that he wasn't going to stay here."

"Alright", she said then noticed how the door opened and an old lady stepped inside the shop. "I have to get back to work now. Take care of yourself, Ayame. And I hope we can meet again."

"You too", she answered before hanging up.

After work when she was back at home she opened her computer, deciding that she would spent her time in internet before Inuyasha came back home. When she checked her email there was a message from Kouga.

_I'm so sorry, Kagome._

She started thinking about was Kouga even in the same town anymore when he apologised with an email or was he just too afraid to face her. Kagome sat on the chair and stared at the message. She wanted to ask many questions and say many things but she knew that it was better to be honest and straight. They could never return back what they were before but she couldn't hate him. He could have done something differently but like Inuyasha had said, he couldn't help what he felt.

_I forgive you._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha came back home with an unusual grin on his face. Without a word he pulled her closer and opened a small box. Inside it was a beautiful silver ring.

"I didn't want to kneel, it's so corny", he said, watching keenly at her reaction. Of all things Kagome blushed but her face was shining.

"It doesn't matter", she shook her head and hugged him tightly. "Not at all."

She wouldn't let go of him ever again.

* * *

AN:

Don't throw at me with anything! Actually this chapter has been ready since summer but there was few complications so I got to post it only now. So it's done now, thank God. This really took me forever but I think you guys now that, sorry.

Okay, so thank you to all who wrote a review, everyone of those really helped me end this. This story wasn't anything special or great, just a little slice of life I guess. I hope you're happy with the ending, I'd like to know what you think about it. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


End file.
